Howls moving castle 2 (sequel)
by Aya9500
Summary: it a sequel to my 1st howls moving castle


After part 1: D

Chapter 1: Worried Sick

Sophie got in about 11pm not drunk in fact she had only had a glass of Red wine Howls and Sophie's favourite. When she entered the castle she didn't see Howl he must have been in bed all she saw was Cal asleep. She went quietly up stairs when she got to the 3rd step she was interrupted.

Cal said very quietly "you're in for it you know"

"Why?" she quickly responded

"Howls gone looking for you"

"Oh well he will be back soon, Night Cal"

"Night"

Sophie walked upstairs and got in bed reading her favourite book and SLAM! Sophie heard voices but very faintly.

"Is she here?"

"Yes she's just come in; take it easy if you're going up there"

Howl nodded and headed upstairs and opened Sophie's door

"Sophie, where have you been I've been wor- oh what does it matter anyway "

"So Sophie I have been meaning to ask you a question!"

Sophie looked at him

"Do you know about the ball on Wednesday?"

"Wednesday have they changed that now as well grrr"

Howl was a bit scared "anyway do you want to go with me?"

"Oh boy should have seen this coming "

"I'm very sorry Howl Justin has already asked me"

"Has he asked you to the fair as well!?"

"Has he asked for you to marry him?"

"Well... He did ask me about the fair but I said-"

"You said what?"

"That I was going with you"

"Who said you were going with me? I might have asked another girl"

(SPOILER READ IF YOU WANT TO: you might think that Sophie is the bad guy here but she's only testing him)

Sophie took a breath she sounded heartbroken "Howl you promised me"

Chapter 2: the final(ish) answer

Howls mouth dropped Sophie was crying "GET OUT"

"Sophie I – I"

"GET OUT!"

Howl was walking to Sophie's door slowly Sophie couldn't bear it any more so she pushed him out and slammed the door right in his face. He heard Sophie crying. He thought Sophie didn't love him anymore.

Chapter 3: Monday night

It was only 20 minutes away from Justin picking Sophie up. It was very awkward in the castle after the argument because every time howl tried to speak Sophie just sighed. So Howl went out of the door and 10 minutes later came back in with someone a beautiful young lady with long curly hair she had green eyes and a long green dress on that sparkled she had her arm around his. Sophie sighed again and went upstairs to get ready.

"Who are you?"

"Oh I'm called Isabella but you can call me Izzy"

"I'm the great and powerful fire demon Calcifer but you can call me Cal"

Howl rolled his eyes back and lounged back on the sofa and sighed then suddenly his eyes widened and he looked upon the stairs it was Sophie in a blue dress it had puffy sleeves that hung on the top side of her arms and it was long and it had a trail behind only a small one she had a little side braid which was beautiful to howl and she a blue bag to match it.

"Where's your partner tonight?" questioned Izzy

When she said that Sophie suddenly smiled at the direction of the door then everyone turned to the door and there was Justin with roses and a box of chocolates he passed them to her and pecked her on the cheek. Howl was getting angry

Sophie and Justin stared in to each other eyes Sophie's arm was linked with his and they started to walk to the door

"Oh prince, prince …" said Izzy

But they just ignored and then shut the door behind them.

Chapter 4: a bit OTT stalking

When they went out of the door Cal chuckled howl stood up offered his hand to Izzy. Howl and Izzy walked out. Howl led the way. Howl was going the wrong way Izzy didn't mind there might have been something Howl wanted to tell her in private. But 10 minute later Izzy clicked.

"Hold on a minute ... you just want to follow those two don't you?"

"Please Izzy ..."

"Ok but as long as you give me a kiss whenever I ask for one "

Howl sighed "ok".

They saw them both go into this little flower shop. So Howl and Izzy entered it Howl saw Justin had bought her a blue rose, Howl usually bought them for her and watched Justin place it in Sophie's hair.

So Howl tried to play clever and bought a dozen of blue roses for Izzy.

"Oh why thank you"

Sophie looked at them and Howl reached to Izzy for a kiss.

"Shall we go Justin?"

Howl POV

It hurt her really bad you could see it in her eyes haha!

Sophie POV

Justin was right he doesn't love me!

They saw them both go into the dance floor so they headed there as well. Howl copied Justin and Izzy copied Sophie

Justin: bowed offered his hand "can I take this dance"

Howl: bowed offered his hand "can I take this dance"

Sophie: blushed "Certainly"

Izzy: blushed "Certainly"

Sophie and Justin: Giggled started to dance around the room

Howl and Izzy: Giggled started to dance around the room

Many minutes' later people started to leave the dance floor to watch the prince and his partner and the wizard and his partner

Sophie and Howl started to get nervous

Izzy had a plan

Chapter 5: the plan

"WHAT?"

"Yes we bump into them u ask Sophie for a dance –

"Don't think she will accept"

"Wait wait while you do that I ask Justin the same thing

SOPHIE AND JUSTIN

"I think their planning something shall we make one to?"

"Sophie your very mischievous sometimes, that's what I like about you "

They both giggled, they giggled loud enough so Howl and Izzy could hear them.

"We should first react to their plan and for the rest of the night you pretend to fall in love with Izzy and I pretend to fall in love with Howl and we should make a scene at the bakery at 10pm"

"Agreed"

Chapter 6: the plan in action

Howl and Izzy danced their way over to Justin and Sophie and bumped into them

Howl bowed to Sophie offering his hand "care to dance"

Izzy said "Come Justin we shall dance" Justin smirked bowed offered his and said "Certainly Madame.

Sophie curtsied and smirked and said "Certainly"

Howl was scared of Sophie but then relaxed after a while. After the dance Howl said "well I best get off to Izzy"

"Oh Howl "

Howl turned to Sophie "yes?"

"Don't you want to take a stroll after all me and you were supposed to do this but we didn't"

Howl coughed "erm what about –

"I'm sure Justin will take her home after all I think she did like him because she kept eyeing him up "

They both giggled

IZZY AND JUSTIN

Izzy tried flirting with Justin; she was shocked because he flirted back. When the dance finished Izzy said "well I'll have to get off to find my Howlie"

"Oh Isabella"

Izzy turned to Justin "you're the 1st person to say that to me all night, my real name"

"Don't you want to take a stroll after all you do like me right?"

Izzy was silent "what about Howl"

"I'm sure Sophie will take care of that"

They both giggled

Chapter 7: real love is in the air

This chapter is more about howl and Sophie because I'm focusing on them two but there will be some of Justin and Izzy in there but not a lot.

Howl had his arm around Sophie's waist all night and they talked and Howl confessed and apologized for the argument they had a couple of days ago and so did Sophie , they giggled a lot she also let him give one or two cheeky kisses.

Howls POV

Wow! She's really does love me well she loves me now! But how will I tell Izzy?

Sophie's POV

He's actually buying it but I keep have these feelings in my gut there a bit like nasty butterfly and I'm having this warm sensation in my heart am I starting to love Howl again and feeling guilty to what I did to Justin? It's almost 10pm better get to the bakery

"Howl,"

"Yes?"

"Could we nip to the bakery?"

"Yes"

Chapter 8: the Bakery

Howl and Sophie giggled

Justin and Izzy giggled

Oh no! THUD

"Hey watch where you're going" said Justin and Sophie

"JUSTIN?"

"SOPHIE?"

"I – I thought you were taking _her_ back home?"

"I was but then we started chatting "

"I thought you were going home with Howl"

"I was but I remembered I gave you my clip to save whilst we dance I didn't want it to fall out it was the one that howl gave me and I wanted it back but Howl said he would come along with me because of the time"

"The truth is Justin I love Howl again and I really mean I love Howl "

"I know you do "

"No Justin I really love him"

"Ok well truth is I really love Izzy "

The two couples went separate ways


End file.
